01. OBJECTIVES The Translational Neuroimaging (TNI) Core provides IDDRC investigators access to state of the art in vivo multimodality whole organism imaging from mouse to man, with special facilities to accommodate pediatric subjects. In addition to state of the art hardware, software and applications, this Core provides essential collaborative human resources to support the design, implementation, and acquisition and analysis phases of neuroimaging investigation. As such, the TNI core is one arm of a comprehensive effort by multiple IDDRC Cores to develop a broad, deep and accessible repository of human and animal data relating to normal development and disease states. The focal point of this core is the Gruss Magnetic Resonance Research Center (MRRC), which houses 9.4 Tesla small animal and 3.0 Tesla human MRI systems, with extensive support facilities.